Son of Night and Sea
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Poseidon went to mortal world one day. He fell in love with what he thought was a mortal. They had a son. The woman disappeared with their son. Nyx raised her son, Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon and Nyx, with the primordials. When a prophesy is released she send him back to fufill it. But even with his powers can he save the Olympians? Will he even try to?


Child of Night and Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Series, books, or characters.

Epilogue

It all started when Poseidon went to the mortal world to relax. He fell in love with a primordial, Nyx, without knowing and fathered a son, Perseus Jackson. Percy (Perseus) grew up with Nyx and Erebus became his adoptive father. Erebus blessed him with powers and Percy soon grew accustomed to growing up with the primordials.

As a young godling he was extremely spoiled but soon grew out of that, and learned to care for the lesser beings.

Poseidon searched many years for Nyx and was soon forced to believe she had died along with his son, Percy. But he never gave up hope.

Many years later and a new prophesy was released.

_Son of the Night and Sea_

_Shall once again be reunited_

_He will be banished_

_He will return again with a steed_

_His choice alone will end or save the world_

_Twenty one harvests and he will choose_

_Immortals will rely on him_

_For he will surpass the power of all _

Zeus upon hearing this demanded to know if Poseidon had a child with Nyx. Poseidon, still confused, realised that Nyx was the mother of his lost son. Poseidon explained to Zeus and later it was declared that Nyx's son be brought to him for judgment.

POV: Percy (Age 16)

My mother, Nyx, told me to go and find my father. I don't even know what he looks like except that he is, Poseidon. I was summoned many years ago but my mother never brought me. Zeus was angry and was hunting down my family. So my mother decided to send me to Olympus, under her terms.

I jumped into the sea. The waves were crashing and I could hear the distant screams of sailors. I knew Poseidon was a sea god so I thought he would be in the sea. (No duh)

The waves calmed as soon as I touched the water. They cleared and I was able to see deep into the ocean. I felt a strange sense of warmth and comfort, as if I had spent my entire life in the ocean. With a sense of courage I dived down. I found quickly that I could breathe under the water. The pressure didn't seem to affect me either, so I continued.

I searched for what seemed like hours. I talked to countless fish and sea creatures but they all didn't know where Poseidon was.

Feeling discourage I swam up to a merman. This one was strange because he had two tails.

"Hi, I was wondering if you know where Poseidon is." I calmly asked, realising that this must be Poseidon's son, Triton.

"Who are you?" He replied I was fed up with this a shot some water into his face and pushed him away.

"I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Nyx and Poseidon!" I declared and Triton immediately bowed. At first I didn't realise why but then I turned and found my mother, Nyx. She was glaring at the merman and he quickly scurried away, after motioning me to follow him.

"Mother-"She cut me off

"Percy, follow him." Then she disappeared.

"Yes, mother." I whispered obediently and followed Triton.

I was lead to a hall made of sand and gold. Along the walls were pictures of what I thought must be Poseidon and his many adventures and accomplishments. Triton stopped outside the hall and I paused before opening the door myself.

Inside the room there was no water. In the front of the throne room there were mermen lined across. In the back I looked and found a man. Or should I say god? The god had a very powerful aura surrounding him and I flinched back at the contact. The god's eyes where sea green and I knew this was my father. Poseidon sat up straighter at the sight of me and ordered his people away.

"Who are you?" he asked as if not believing his eyes.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Nyx and Poseidon." I said annoyed now. How many times must I repeat this? Poseidon rushed forward and I tensed, ready to attack or defend myself as needed. But Poseidon took me by surprise and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Percy "He sniffed "I thought that you where dead."

"No, my mother had to leave because of my father."I told him. Poseidon stopped at this

"She had to leave because of me?" He questioned

"No, my adoptive father, Erebus made her leave because he was unhappy with her cheating on him."I replied

"Percy, are you really the son of Nyx as well?" He questioned and I nodded. Poseidon gasped as if realising something for the first time and said "So that means you are a god. You are the one that can fulfill the prophesy!" he exclaimed happily.

"Um, I hate to break it to you but I am not the one of the prophesy." I stated unsurely.

"But you must, I have not had a child with Nyx ever since you."He said

"But my mother never mentioned this, when she said I was visiting you." I muttered angrily.

"Oh well I need you to see Zeus."He quickly said before reaching forward.

I stepped out of his reach and backed away.

"Who is Zeus?" I asked

"Zeus, is the King of the gods. Don't you know that?" He stated, dumbly.

"I only know of Erebus and Nyx. They are the king and queen, where I come from." I stated, feeling dumb at the moment.

"Where do you come from?" He wondered in awe.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that my mother raised me with my father and now I am here to spend some time on Earth. I will meet this king of the gods." I said mockingly.

Poseidon gave me a wary stare before sighing and mist travelling to Olympus. I grabbed on to his arms as he was mist-travelling so I was carried along.

We entered the throne room. The entire throne was filled with minor and major gods.

"Lord Zeus, my name is Percy Jackson."I bowed to the king of the gods. I waited for an answer. Two minutes passed and still silence. I decided to continue. "My mother, Nyx, has sent me here. She believes I should spend some time with my birth father, Poseidon."

"So, Poseidon this is the boy. Does he know yet?"Zeus arrogantly asked

"No, brother he hardly knows about our culture."Poseidon... I mean my father replied.

"What? Then we will need to teach him. Boy, you will live on Olympus with my wife and I. You will be taught about our customs." Zeus commanded.

And so I spent the next few months on Olympus learning about the gods.


End file.
